


Чего не умеют демоны

by Maks_Falk



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk
Summary: - Ты ничего не теряешь, - Азирафель пожал плечами. - Если у меня ничего не получится, все останется, как есть.- А если получится?.. - с опаской спросил демон. - Что тогда будет?





	

Кроули был благодарен своим солнечным очкам за то, что они скрывали выражение глаз. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы ангел заметил глубину и масштабность произведенного потрясения. Было бы идеально, если бы очки надевались на все лицо разом - тогда ангел не заметил бы ни открытого рта ниже "авиаторов", ни изумленных бровей выше.  
\- Я не рассслышал, - сказал Кроули, быстро взяв себя в руки. - Что ты сссказал, просссти?..  
Азирафель поднял голову от меню и коротко улыбнулся - будто по глазам проехался солнечный блик от окна, которое кто-то открыл на другой стороне улицы.  
\- Я сказал - "на десерт возьми молочную помадку, тебе должно понравиться".  
\- Нет, до этого!..  
\- До этого я сказал - "спасибо, мой дорогой, это чудесное место".  
Маленький ресторанчик скромно моргал вывеской, прилепившись к пафосному стекло-бетонному универмагу. Казалось, его занесло сюда каким-то чудом прямиком из центра Джайпура. Здесь предлагали самую типичную индийскую еду, а меню было написано на хинди. Не то чтобы это было проблемой для ангела или демона - оба не видели никакой разницы между человеческими языками и, возможно, вообще не подозревали о том, что существуют какие-то другие языки, кроме того, на котором говорят они сами. Должны же быть какие-то привилегии у сверхъестественных сущностей, помимо бессмертия.   
Ресторанчик был пуст - возможно, смертных отпугивало то, что вместо воздуха здесь предлагался исключительно сандаловый дым. Курильницы дымились прямо-таки адски уютно, что и побудило Кроули пригласить сюда Азирафеля: одному дым, другому сандал, оба довольны.   
Кроули притворился, что ему все-таки послышалось, и оставил расспросы на щекотливую тему. Щелкнул пальцами. Хлопающий глазами официант материализовался у столика, явно вырванный из сладкого сна. Тем не менее, заказ он записал тщательно, возможно, даже печатными буквами, потому что Кроули пристально следил за ним поверх солнечных очков. Не мигая.  
\- Я скучал, - сказал Азирафель, когда официант, пятясь, исчез за бисерной занавеской кухни. - Сколько мы не виделись? Три дня?  
\- Кажется, так, - небрежно сказал Кроули. - Я не считал. У меня была уйма дел, знаешь, мне некогда было сесть, поскучать и подумать, что было бы хорошо с тобой снова увидеться.  
\- Поэтому ты присылал мне СМС каждую ночь?.. - улыбнулся ангел. - Весьма фривольного содержания?..  
\- Конечно! Я надеялся, что потревожу этим твой сон. Или отвлеку тебя от того, чем ты там занимаешься.  
\- А тот рукописный сборник эротических новелл XII века, который мне прислали вчера - он тоже должен был меня потревожить?..  
Кроули самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- На самом деле он валялся у меня уже пятнадцать лет. Я мог бы подарить его тебе гораздо раньше, ты же понимаешь. Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты думал, что для меня это имеет какое-то значение.   
\- О, - сказал Азирафель. - И ты пятнадцать лет держал его у себя и думал о том, что однажды подаришь его мне?  
\- И чем позже, тем лучше, - подтвердил Кроули.  
\- Это... очень коварно с твоей стороны.   
Кроули нахмурился. Азирафель совсем не выглядел расстроенным - наоборот, он лучился тихим счастьем во все стороны, как китайский бумажный фонарик.   
\- Ладно, - раздраженно сказал Кроули. - Подожди пять минут.  
Азирафель проводил его взглядом, полным любопытства, когда Кроули встал и вышел из ресторанчика.   
\- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь на это, - сказал демон спустя некоторое время, пряча что-то за спиной.   
\- Давай узнаем, - предложил Азирафель, доверчиво глядя на него снизу вверх.  
Белые лилии.  
Это был изумительный букет белых лилий, составленный искусной рукой, перевязанный широкой шелковой лентой - конечно же, белого цвета.  
\- О, мой дорогой, - растроганно сказал ангел. - Ты принес мне цветы.  
Он взял букет обеими руками и поднес к лицу. Прикрыл глаза, с улыбкой вдыхая острый горько-сладкий аромат. Если Кроули и задумывал какую-то пакость этим жестом, она очевидно не удалась. Он раздраженно фыркнул и сел обратно за столик.  
\- Это лилии, - сказал он, сверля Азирафеля взглядом поверх очков.  
\- Я заметил, - ангел подвинул ближе к себе графин, чудесным образом возникший на подоконнике, и поставил цветы в воду. - Они прекрасны. Спасибо, Энтони.  
\- Это лилии! - рассердился тот. - Белые! Символ целомудрия, которое кое-кто утратил благодаря мне! Это издёвка! Разве тебя это не злит?  
\- Нисколько, - Азирафель поставил локти на столик, положил подбородок на ладони и посмотрел на Кроули чудовищным взглядом, полным обожания. - Мне очень нравятся лилии. Я был счастлив получить от тебя такую редкую книгу в подарок. А твои ночные сообщения скрашивали мою возню с отчетом Наверх. Я тоже очень люблю тебя, мой дорогой.  
Кроули фыркнул.  
\- Ты опять это сссказал.  
\- Да, и могу повторить, если тебе нравится это слышать.  
\- Тебя в ангельской школе не учили, что демоны не способны чувствовать любовь?  
\- Ангелы не ходят в школу.  
\- Это метафора, Божж... неважно!  
\- Но ты способен.  
\- Нет, - резко сказал Кроули.  
И это была правда.   
Общеизвестно, что демоны не способны чувствовать любовь. Кроули не был исключением. Пусть он и называл себя не Падшим, а Тихонечко Спустившимся, разница была невелика. Его проклятием было Падение, а не Спускание.   
К слову, спускание никогда не было для Кроули ни проклятием, ни проблемой, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
Самый верный способ отличить Падшего ангела от обычного - облить обоих святой водой. Обычному ангелу ничего не сделается, разве что он, возможно, будет чуточку рассержен, особенно если вы испортите ему рубашку, потому что он весьма дорожит своими вещами и ему невыносима даже мысль о том, что те могут быть не в порядке.  
Что до Падшего ангела, то он развоплотится в муках, и за то время, что он будет вынужден потратить на новое воплощение, вам лучше успеть выкопать себе могилу, заказать гроб и застрелиться, потому что иначе будущее ваше будет исполнено бесконечной невыразимой боли и высококлассных страданий.   
Еще один верный способ - заговорить о любви.   
Если бы Падшие ангелы ничем не отличались от обычных, в этом не было бы никакого смысла. Сущность Кроули уже много тысяч лет была такова, что в том месте, которым ангелы (и люди) чувствуют любовь, у него была зияющая пустота, как будто кто-то выстрелил ему в грудь из дробовика. Конечно, он жил на Земле достаточно долго, чтобы научиться испытывать привязанность и даже симпатию, но увы, не более того.  
По крайней мере, он был твердо в этом уверен.  
Когда на столике появились дымящиеся тарелки с рисом и карри, Азирафель все еще выглядел озадаченным.  
\- Я не понимаю, - сказал он. - Это какое-то недоразумение.  
\- Разве?.. - Кроули украл у него из тарелки кусочек курицы. - А по-моему, довольно вкусно.  
\- Нет-нет, я не об этом. Еда восхитительна. Я о том, что ты сказал.  
\- О, ради всего свя... проклятого, только не начинай.  
\- Мы отлично проводим время друг с другом.  
\- Вот именно, - Кроули ткнул вилкой в его сторону. - Мы отлично проводим время, и не надо все портить.  
\- Если подумать, мы общаемся друг с другом больше, чем... ну, ты понимаешь. Ты не дружишь с другими демонами, а я нахожу других ангелов несколько... ограниченными.  
\- С демонами нельзя дружить, - наставительно сказал Кроули. - Мы коварные, безжалостные, жестокие сволочи.  
\- Остановить Апокалипсис - это было коварно, безжалостно или жестоко?  
\- Определенно, это было весьма коварно, - улыбнулся Кроули. - Никто ведь этого не ждал, верно? Так что это было в высшей степени коварно. И жестоко, потому что я и дальше могу сеять среди людей хаос и разрушения. И безжалостно тоже, потому что остановить ангельское воинство перед финальной битвой, когда все ваши уже начистили доспехи, собрались и построились - это все равно что в последнюю минуту отменить матч между "Арсеналом" и "Манчестер Юнайтед".  
\- Разве ты сделал это не потому, что ты любишь Землю такой, какая она есть?..  
\- Я сделал это потому, что я эгоист, - сказал Кроули. - Мне нравится моя жизнь, мне нравятся суши-бары, сериалы, пирожные с воздушным кремом, мюзиклы и вечера, когда мы надираемся до зеленых чертей у тебя в магазинчике. Я не хотел это терять, - он пожал плечами.  
\- Ты любишь свою машину, - сказал Азирафель.  
\- Да брось. Я просто позволяю себе быть консервативным и привязываться к вещам.  
\- Ты был готов встретить конец света вместе со мной в безнадежной битве против Люцифера.   
\- Я просто хотел погибнуть эффектно и героически, а не просто издохнуть, скрючившись под камнем.  
\- Ты даришь мне цветы и подарки.  
\- Я надеюсь разозлить или расстроить тебя.  
\- Мы занимаемся любовью.  
\- Сексом. Это просто еще одно удовольствие, которое доступно нашим телам, так зачем его упускать?  
\- Ты приглашаешь меня на свидания.  
\- Это просто походы в театр или на обед.   
\- Ты мог бы приглашать кого угодно.  
\- С кем угодно не интересно, мне нравится высмеивать именно твой взгляд на вещи.  
\- Кроули, - ангел потянулся через столик и накрыл его руку. - Поверь моему опыту. Я распознаю любовь так же хорошо, как ты - вожделение.   
Демон с сомнением фыркнул, но руку не убрал.  
\- Надо было сказать тебе раньше, - продолжал Азирафель, - что мое чувственное восприятие мира развилось благодаря нашей дружбе. Помнишь, как ты научил меня пить вино?.. Носить одежду из тонкой шерсти?.. Выбирать сладкие персики?.. Черпать рукой воду из горного ручья?.. Молоть перец?..  
\- Хорошее было время, - Кроули не сдержал улыбку.  
Азирафель сдвинул ему очки на кончик носа и поймал его взгляд, как ловят испуганного птенца - нежно и сильно, не позволяя вырваться из ладоней.  
\- Я тоже хочу научить тебя, - серьезно сказал он. - Ты умеешь любить, но ты не видишь любовь. Я буду твоими глазами.  
Кроули заморгал, не зная, что сказать.  
\- Умеешь, - уверенно сказал ангел. - Просто это твое слепое пятно.  
Они расцепили руки, Кроули поправил очки и медленно выдохнул.  
\- По-моему, это чепуха, - сказал он.  
\- Ты ничего не теряешь, - Азирафель пожал плечами. - Если у меня ничего не получится, все останется, как есть.  
\- А если получится?.. - с опаской спросил демон. - Что тогда будет?  
\- О, - со значением сказал ангел, и Кроули показалось, что он хищно улыбнулся. - Тебе понравится.


End file.
